


Diamond Hard Pass

by IncurablePeppermint



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst (Steven Universe) Mentioned, Aromantic, Aromantic Garnet, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Steven (Steven Universe) Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: Pearl and Garnet have a heartfelt discussion on the beach.(It's more Garnet explaining and leading Pearl to the difference between herself and Ruby/Sapphire in terms of romantic attraction, but I tried lmao)





	Diamond Hard Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallacyFallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FallacyFallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The new fusion Ruby and Sapphire have created together is very fascinating, and as time goes on, they come to understand more and more about it. Including the fact that, while they are very much in love, Garnet herself has no desire for romance of her own. Which these two eternally-smitten gems find hard to understand at first, but Garnet is their fusion, and they love her no matter what!
> 
> because wow, I am so desperate for some aro!Garnet, y'all!! (And I really do think it makes more sense to think of fusions as like children than anything else, and Garnet has explicitly said she has no interest in romance in canon!)

“I am not a replacement for Rose,” Garnet says, blunt, monotone. 

She says it is if it is obvious exactly what she means. She says it as if Pearl, sitting beside her on the soft and striped blanket they spread out on the sand earlier, could possibly know what she means. Amethyst cracks her whip down on Steven’s shield and he is pushed backwards, feet digging into the sand until he gets stuck and has to pull himself out. If she was not so distracted by the sudden statement of her companion Pearl would tell Amethyst to be more careful. 

Pearl blinks in confusion, trying to give herself a little extra time to process the statement. Has Garnet just been thinking about their current situation? The possibility of the Diamonds coming down to Earth is frightening at best. The revelation that Rose is Pink was traumatic. But they’ve been over that. They’ve been through it. “I don’t understand, Garnet,” Pearl finally admits.

“Future vision. I know what you want to ask. You think because we’ve fused more recently that we’re more compatible. We’re not.”

Pearl puts a hand to her chest and squeezes it into a fist. She isn’t... _Wasn’t_ planning on using Garnet as a replacement. She’d only hoped that they might pursue something more. After spending so long with someone. After devoting so much time to one gem. But she was considering making a move. The notebook she filled with pros and cons is sitting stored in her gem.

“Pearl. I’m not saying that we aren’t friends. And I’m not angry with you.”

Steven forms a bubble around himself and Amethyst runs into it before bouncing off. Pearl cannot bring herself to cheer for Steven at the moment. She feels a weight building up on her form. If this was still during the war this sort of conflict could be easily avoided. She would throw herself into uneven combat. She would retreat into her gem, forcibly. She could not be blamed for it. 

This is not the rebellion and she needs to talk. “And is it... Because of me? I mean. Is it that I’ve been lying? Or what I did before so that we could fuse? Or-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I’m just not interested.”

“Of course!” Pearl laughs awkwardly, forcing it out despite the intense panic taking her over, “I mean. You said it yourself. We’re not compatible, I-”

“Pearl. No. I mean that we’re not romantically compatible. And we’re not romantically compatible because I’m not romantically available. To anyone.”

“But you’re made up of Ruby and Sapphire and they’re-”

“In love! And it's wonderful. But for me that translates into self-love.”

“Self... Love?”

“Yes. I love being myself. And I don’t need anybody else to know who I am. And that is powerful.”

“I suppose.”

“I’m sure you’ll come to understand. You’re a smart gem, Pearl.”

Pearl blushes and looks away. She clasps her hands and rubs her thumbs together. “Well, if you say so.” Garnet gives her a hearty pat on the back that makes her flinch forward a little. 

“I know so.”

Pearl takes a moment to take in the compliment. Steven runs, spinning his bubble like a hamster’s ball, as Amethyst charges towards him in the shape of a purple bear. “I suppose I should have known. When we’re Sardonyx...”

“You feel stronger.”

“Yes! Physically. And we compliment eachother well. But...”

“But?” Garnet asks, though it’s clear from her tone she’s only leading Pearl to speak her own conclusions.

“But... When we’re Sardonyx, I wouldn’t seek out anyone else as a romantic partner. It would feel like... No, it feels like there is a part of Sardonyx that is not interested. It would be inappropriate to force that part to participate.”

“And that part is..?”

“You.”

“Right.”

“I’m not sure I understand why. I can certainly respect your feelings, though. It’s... The least I can do after having to ignore them so long for Rose. For... Pink.”

“Thank you, Pearl.”


End file.
